The Analytical Service and Training Laboratory (ASTL) at the Complex Carbohydrate Research Center is requesting funds to purchase a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Tribrid Fusion mass spectrometer and nano-liquid chromatography system that will be dedicated to glycomics, glycoproteomics and glycosaminoglycan research service projects from a large number of NIH-Investigators from institutes all across the United States. The Orbitrap Fusion at ASTL will have a major impact on many disease related biomedical glycomics projects. This research is significant for muscular dystrophy, HIV vaccine research, heart and lung disease, atherosclerosis and venous thrombo-embolism, cardiac xenotransplantation, Lafora disease, pulmonary fibrosis, anthrax, and many others. The Orbitrap Fusion has unique features such as high sensitivity and resolution, HCD/ETD fragmentation capability, and unprecedented flexibility, which are necessary for all our glycomics and glycoproteomics proposed research projects. Existing LC-MS instrumentation in the facility includes an older LTQ-Orbitrap Discovery, which is not upgradable to ETD/HCD capability and has been discontinued. The number of research groups that will be impacted by the acquisition of the proposed Orbitrap Fusion instrument at the ASTL spans the entire country. Just in the past five years, more than 60 NIH-funded investigators from all over U.S have accessed ASTL's instrumentation and its unique expertise to advance their own carbohydrate research projects. The Orbitrap Fusion will also be utilized in several annual hands-on workshops to train more glycoscientists, and to bring cutting edge mass spectrometry expertise to the larger glycoscience community.